Apprentice
by Mystery-Magician
Summary: My life is not easy. And back from the brink of death. Count Bleck saved my life. I became his apprentice. I and his minions are going to put the plan to Destroy all Worlds.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<p>

**The Apprentice**

**Prologue: The Beginning **

**Becoming Count Bleck's Apprentice**

My life was not so simple. Even when I was born. All I wanted is to have a family. My **own** family. 

My story begins when I was small baby. I do not know because my parents abandoned me. I guess because I was different from others.

Think about it, I born with blue hair, very pale skin, and my eyes are blue sky. Maybe I look very different from the others, but I have something that makes me **special**: Is having powers. A dark power.

My theory was: That my parents are not like me. My real parents had no choice but to leave me alone in the stream. They thought I was some kind of demon or monster.

The only thing I remember of my parents is put me in a basket with a white blanket in a cold dark night on the River.

The river current was very strong. I'm afraid. I began to cry and scream as loud as I could. I was asking for help. But it appeared that no one heard me. Nobody is going to help me. Even I could hear the noise river. But I was near a waterfall.

It appeared that this is my end. Because I had this happen to me. What did I do to deserve this? Why me, Why?

Almost to fall in the waterfall and end my miserable life. Someone saved my life. I did not know who he was and where he comes from. But with the light of the full moon I could see this **man.**

He had used a long white hat. With his suit was also white, like a snow had a sort of red jewel on his chest, with a long coat of many colours. And with a monocle that his left eye but the other eye is bright yellow.

I began to mourn again. I thought that he would hurt me. He will put my end of my life. I could not think what make things worse. He saw me his eyes bright, he said.

''Do not worry, little child. I will not hurt you'' he told me with his dark but soft voice.

But a strange reason to stop crying. And look at him again. For some reason, I felt warm and safe. As his words thought to have confidence in him. After all he save my life. I wish I could do something for him.

''I wonder why her parents left a beautiful little girl'' he told me.

He was right. Just because I'm different from others. I'm like everyone else. Also I have feelings and a heart like the others. I feel very terrible, because others peoples including my own parents think that I'm kind of an evil beast. It is not fair. I am going to cry once again. But my savior embraces me and told me with his soft voice.

''Do not cry, little one. The Count Bleck is here and he will take care of you and you will to become his apprentice. Count Bleck will teach you everything that Count Bleck knows, so no one will stop you. So my child what do you think asked Count Bleck''. He said.

If could talk, I will respond him. My savoir named Count Black look at me once more. I guess his name because he said Count Black many times. I wonder why he is telling himself in third person.

And I think on him when he has saved my life. If not for him. I will be dead. I owe him: **my life**. The only thing that I could do is to become his apprentice. I will help him as much as possible. I can do is moving my head to say **''yes''. **And I gave to him my small smile.

''Excellent, my child'' Count Bleck said.

Maybe he is amazing because I am a baby and I could understand him every word. He looks at me.

'' Count Bleck guess you do not have a name. Don't worry...Count Bleck will call you Cecilia, because it's a beautiful name for beautiful little girl'' He said.

Cecilia... I like my name. It is a perfect name for me. I was very happy. I thought the saddest day of my life turn back one happy.

And I have someone that I care and I was educated black magic and how to use my powers.

And I have a purpose in my life, ''Serve Master Count Bleck''


	2. Chapter 2: 9 years later

You do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 2: 9 years later **

_After 9 years later...  
><em>  
>Every day I'm becoming more powerful. I'm not a small and weak baby as before. Maybe have 9 years. But soon I will have 10 years. He will give me a little freedom. And not treated as a little baby anymore.<p>

During all those years my Master taught me to read and write. And then recite spells and create potions. In my 8th birthday gave me sceptre. It had a large blue diamond on the top, and the staff was white and silver.

I have memorized every spell in the Book of Black Magic.

And every evening I have to train with Count Bleck. At first made many mistakes with spells and attacks. But I'm getting better every day.

After my training. I read a many books. I love reading. I always read something before bedtime. My master said I could read all books as often like as I want.

But there is a book I could not read. This book belongs to my master.

Is called Dark Prognosticus.

My master warned me many times to read that book. Of course I did not read. But I could feel the powerful Dark Magic.

I investigate about Dark Prognosticus. I discovered that book can predict the future. But this powerful object is a warning text: anyone who has possessed the book has never found happiness.

Because my master is the owner of that book. He really knows that he never found the happiness when you used that dark book.

I worried I told my teacher the horrible true about The Dark Prognosticus .But he already knew that. I was worried again.

'' Why do you use that horrible book, Master'' I said with a look of concern and fear.

He looked at me and evil smile and he said he these words.

'' Well, it's time for Count Bleck tell you the truth''

How nervous was take over me. I was afraid what my master had to say. Sooner or later I have to know the truth. I have to be brave would prepare of Count Bleck going to tell me.

'' As long have, you trained very hard and every day you come back stronger'' said Count Bleck.

''Yes, Master'' I said firmly.

''But, as you wonder why Count Bleck needs an apprentice so dedicated and loyal as you, Cécilia'' said Count Bleck

''No, Master Count Bleck'' I said firmly again.

''The truth is Count Bleck needs you. Not only to you. I'm also going to recruit powerful and loyal minions'' said Count Bleck.

''But why Master, why you need minions'' I said concern.

''Because Count Bleck will fulfill an ancient prophecy to Destroy All Worlds'' said Count Bleck.

''Destroy All Worlds, Master'' I said.

'' Yes, But Count Bleck needs minions to help me with the prophecy'' said count Bleck.

'' But, why you want to destroy all worlds'' I said with a tone of sadness.

'' Cécilia, All the world is full of hatred and misery. Once all the pathetic old worlds are destroyed. I have to create some new worlds for my minions and you too of course'' said Count Bleck

'' My own world? '' I said

'' Yes, your own world, Count Bleck promises '' said Count Bleck

My master gave me a little hug to feel me better. I admit I was going to cry. I do not like feeling sad or lonely.

After a moment of sadness. I already feel much better. My master was happy too. I always count with him. He said with big smile.

''So Cecilia, You want to help Count Bleck fulfill the prophecy. And destroy all the worlds'' said Count Bleck.

I was not sure about his plan. I did not know the CONSEQUENCES that could happen to fulfill the prophecy. For me. I do not care. The important thing is to be and serve my master.

''Of Course, Master Count Bleck. I will help you. You have my word'' I said loud and clear.

''Excellent, let's begin the prophecy'' said Count Bleck proudly.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting to Minions

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 3: Meeting to Minions **

_1 year later..._

After a year of knowing master plan of Master Count Bleck. My master was among dimensions in search of powerful minions.

I offered to accompany him in the search. But my Master said no. He said is too dangerous and I have to stay in home. Already I have 10 years and apparently not sufficient for him.

Sometimes my master becomes frustrated at not finding good minions. I do not like when my master is angry or sad.

Most of the time I'm alone in the Castle Bleck. I do not like being alone.

My lessons and my trainings were suspended for 1 year. Because my master is too busy with the searching minions and also solving the prophecies in the Dark Prognosticus.

That year I behave like a normal child. You know reading books, drawing, dressing my dolls, making tea party, etc. Doing all that alone. No is very fun to play alone. The truth I don't have any friends to play, sharing secrets, etc.

My only friend and companion I have is Mr. Bunny. My stuffed rabbit light blue.

Anyway, after 5 months of searching finally found my teacher the first minion. The first minion is a young woman that has pink-haired with bun, blue-colored skin; she wore a short, gray skirt with a white shirt, white boots and red glasses. She looks like secretary. Her name is Nastasia.

According to my master she has ability to control the minds of people or other species. In fact she was once a bat that was trapped in a cage. And my master free her. She was so grateful to my master, she swore to serve until the end of her life.

Nastasia is like me. Always loyal servant to my master.

The second minion is an ex-general of war. His name is O'Chucks. O'Chucks is a strong man but he is not smart guy. He uses armour of colour red and black. He has a Scottish accent and given the way some of the words are wrong spelled. Sometimes I can hardly understand what he is saying.

My master said He was once the general of an army from a land, during which he was able to successfully lead a squadron of one thousand troops across enemy lines. Unfortunately for him, one of his advisors sold him out and all of his men fell to enemy forces as a result.

Master Count Bleck may have played upon his shame and depression to enlist him into his service.

The third minion is a teenager of 13 years called Mimi. Mimi has a green hair with 2-tailed horses. And she wears different clothes very colourful. According to her are in fashion.

Mimi has an ability to throw rubies and she can possess the ability to shape-shift. But the Mimi's ability to startle is transformed into a giant spider-like beast.

My master found her when she was wandering among dimensions without knowing where to go.

I do not get along very well along with Mimi. Because Mimi is 3 years older than me and behaves a little girl. She says I'm spoiled and bored and would like Nastasia. And of course sometimes forces me to use her silly dresses.

The fourth and last servant is a mysterious and magical jester called Dimentio. He wore dressed in purple and gold. His shirt, pants, and gloves are black. He always use black and white mask.

Dimentio is a powerful magician capable of several abilities, such as teleportation, duplication, and invisibility. And also he can create his own dimension.

Apparently, according to my master Dimentio came on only at the beginning, offering to serves. But Count Bleck refused, however, this only after he read about Dark Prognosticus he allowed their forces Dimentio.

Honestly, I'm not sure about Dimentio, for some strange reason feel that he is plotting something, something sinister, or perhaps it is hiding a dark and evil secret. Maybe it's just only my imagination.

I asked my master because his servants are so different. He said his minions are perfect descriptions in the Dark Prognosticus. He needs an Intelligence minion, strongest minion, Imposter minion, and Darkness minion.

Those minions are the perfects to help for plan ''Beginning of the End''.

I was not sure about his minions are powerful enough to stop those who want to stop the plans of my master.

I have too many questions about their minions, and how can destroy the worlds and all who will stop him.

I have a feeling that my questions will respond over time

**Hi everyone, it's Mystery- Magician**

**You need to know 2 things about my story**

**In this story Mimi has 13 years**

**I think that Dimentio looks great with purple and gold.**

**I hope you like my story**

**Reviews, Please :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Questions & Answers

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 4: Questions & Answers**

After searching his minions. My master was busier than ever. My trains and my lessons were monitored by Nastasia.

Every day my questions will grow more and more. I try to find my answers in the books. But not found it. I was not sure about plan of my master. I understand why he wants to destroy the worlds. But do not understand why he needs minions and who going stop his plan. I had to pluck up courage to say so.

Sometimes I can hardly sleep peacefully. But simply I cannot. Even these questions tormented me.

How can will destroy the worlds?

Who is going to stop him?

What happens if master's plans failure?

What happen if my master gets hurts?

I even had nightmares that someone would come to the castle and attack the minions even my master.

And I could not stand more. I need some answers...

And the only person who knows is ... my master Count Bleck.

So I walk through the halls of the castle to find the private room of my master. There is the place when my master needs to work or some time alone. I hate when my master switch is working but is he only one who will answer my questions.

I opened the door carefully and said.

''Master Count Bleck?'' I said neviously

''Cecilia, Count Bleck not seen you lately, which brings in Count Bleck's private room'' said Count Bleck.

'' Well... Master you're not too busy or yes'' I said.

'' No, Count Bleck was rested a bit, why dear'' Count Bleck said.

'' If you do not mind I can ask some questions about your plan, Master'' I said.

'' Of course not, Count Bleck will answers you questions, Cécilia'' said Count Bleck.

''Thank you, Master'' I said happily

This is my Questions:

How can Count Bleck destroy all Worlds?

Who is going to stop his plans?

He smiled at me, He tells me about another book that is very similar at Dark Prognosticus. Is called Light Prognosticus. The Light Prognosticus tells of a "legendary hero" who can stop The void from engulfing all dimensions through the using the special stones called Pure Hearts, and about the Heroes of Light.

The Heroes of the Light are compose ''man in red '', ''pure of heart princess'', '' evil monster king'' and ''man in green''.

But to destroy all the worlds he needs: Chaos Heart

I asking him what is Chaos Heart and what is The Void.

My master said Chaos Heart is very necessary for his plan. The Chaos Heart was unleashed by the marriage of a powerful king and a pure princess, used to create an interdimensional rift known as The Void, which would engulf all dimensions. The Chaos Heart can only be destroyed by destroying either the controller. Its means the controller of Chaos Heart is my master: Count Bleck.

My worst nightmare will come true. At least want my master get hurt or killed. According to Count Bleck. Who wants to defeats him the Chaos Heart will not exist anymore. And everything is going to back in normal for all the world.

I don't want to destroy the worlds. I don't want my master gets hurt. The only think that I want is _family_. My master Count bleck is like my father to me. Even his minion is like brothers and sisters to me.

Why bad things always happen to me. I did something wrong to deserve this.

Count Bleck tells me nothing bad is going happened to him or his minions. Always when he follow the Dark Prognosticus to the letter, everything will be fine.

It makes me feel much better. That my master in the estate of his mind and heart is a good and wonderful person. Every day I thank for my master to save my life and also take care of me like if his beloved daughter.

After that conversation with Count Bleck. I thanked him for the explanations of nis plans and I went to my room so he could continue with their plans.

According to him .Everything going to be fine...

But in reality I have a presentiment that everything will be wrong. What would happen to the heroes of prophecy is strong enough to stop the plans of my master. And that will happen with Count Bleck.

Because without my master. I will be doomed to spend the rest of my life _alone _forever.

****

**Hi everyone**

**Its me Mystery- Magician**

**I'm very sorry to be update to late**

**Is because the school, exams, homeworks **

**I hope you liked my story **

**Please Please Review**

**Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5: His Past & Her Future

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 5: His Past & Her Future**

**(****Count Bleck/Lord Blumiere P.O.V)**

_**X Flashback x**_

_Blumiere remember those days..._

_Full of prosperity, goodness, and peace. Between Tribe of Darkness and Tribe of Ancients..._

_Everything was perfect... For Blumiere and his sweet beloved Timpani._

_Until a cruel twist of fate decided that Blumiere's true love doomed to spend rest of her life wandering the dimensions forever. On that tragic day. Lord Blumiere promised himself that he would avenge to everybody including his own father. And he gets his revenge through a magic book._

_But, is not just any magic book..._

_A magic book that not only predicts the future. Also has enough dark magic to__ fulfill__ an ancient prophecy: __**the end of all worlds.**___

**Dark Prognosticus**

_Thanks to Dark Prognosticus... Blumiere finally gets his revenge for everyone in Tribe of Darkness._ _Though many people warned about the use of Dark Prognosticus. Because many were used the Dark Prognosticus, but nobody found the happiness. And no one could tame that dark power. But Lord Blumiere can do it. Although he had his revenge ... His true love never returned again._ _In the pasts of the years, he searches for his beloved everywhere. But their search was futile._

_That same tragic day when his dear beloved is gone forever... Lord Blumiere died with broken heart. Count Bleck born in the shadows. Count Bleck's only_ _purpose in his life is to__** fulfill his destiny.**_

_**X End Flashback x**_

Count Bleck still working on the prophecy on Dark Prognosticus, but his mind still thinking of my beloved... I mean Blumiere's dear beloved Timpani. Count Bleck believed that she **never **came back. He knows that she is died a long time ago. For him _**''without her, the world held no meaning or joy. ''**_

A small tear fell on Count Bleck's face. Why Count Bleck has to suffering this punishment. Why...?. While Count Bleck crying for his tragic fate. He hears the rings of bells in his old clock. When he saw the clock. Its midnight. Count Bleck over studies the prophecies again. He remember saying ''good night'' to his minions and his apprentice, Cecilia.

Count Bleck went out of Count Bleck's private room and he headed towards the other rooms to see his minions. He saw his minions: Nastasia, O'Chuck, Mimi and Dimentio in their own room, sleeping very peacefully. Count Bleck is very happy to his minions. Count Bleck now is going to Cecilia's room.

Count Bleck never forgets that day when he found Cecilia when she was a little baby. That night she was all sad, weak, and alone. When Count Bleck saw Cecilia's beautiful light blue eyes, Count Bleck remembers a lot Timpani. Her eyes, skin, even her face. But Count Bleck feels something strange about the baby. He feels some kind of energy like:** Magic**. This baby has dark magic like Count Bleck. He decided take care of the baby and become his apprentice. In the past of the years, Count Bleck takes good care of little Cecilia. He cost a little more of his work, he does not know how to care a baby. But Count Bleck loves her like _**his daughter**_.

Daughter...

Count Bleck remembers very well Cecilia's first word. She was 1 year old. And Count Bleck was playing with her. Cecilia's laughed, clapped, and grabbed his shoulders in an attempt at hugging Count Bleck. Even her little arms were too short to reach around his neck. Cecilia looks with beautiful sky blue eyes, opened her little mouth and said: _**Dada.**_

Cecilia thought that Count Bleck is her father, although much he loves her little girl. He is not her real father. Count Bleck never tells Cecilia the truth until she was 7 years that ask Count Bleck about her mother, grandparents, etc. She became so curious. Count Bleck has no other option. He had to tell her the truth about her origin and Count Bleck is not her father.

After the long and tragic chatter. Cecilia looks at him with her eyes. And when she is going to her room, she said those words that Count Bleck felt pain and hurt in his heart: _**Goodnight...Master Bleck. **_Cecilia never calls him father again. Only Master. After many years later she becomes a very serious apprentice. She mastered many spells and potions.

When Count Bleck enter her room. Cecilia is sleeping in her bed with her favourite toy: Mr. Bunny. Count Bleck made Mr. Bunny for Cecilia when she was a baby. Cecilia really loves that toy, which they become her only true friend or brother. Count Bleck is amazing how the time flies away. Cecilia is not little baby anymore. Maybe Count Bleck will give her a special mission. Count Bleck already has everything in prepare. He has his minions, prophecies, etc. The two things that he needs are the:

_**Pure of heart of Kindness Princess**_

_**Evil monstrous King**_

Count Bleck will assign Cecilia tomorrow: to search a kindness princess & evilness king to marriage to create a Chaos Heart and open the Void to destroy all the worlds. He can't wait too see new world for him, Cecilia, & his minions. Everything will be perfect.

Count Bleck is very tired. He needs to sleep and be prepare for ''Beginning of the End''. He hopes that no one will stop him. And if their does, will regret their actions. He will defeat the heroes of the prophecies. As written in the prophecy of Dark Prognosticus. The Dark Prognosticus contain Count Bleck's dark fate.

Once it's over destroying the all worlds. A new reign will ruled by all worlds. With love and justice. Everybody in all the worlds has to sacrifice for a perfect new world including Count Bleck. That world that he always dreams will come true. Is a real sadness that his beloved Timpani are not there to view that moment the all the old and pathetic worlds will end soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hi everyone, it's Mystery- Magician**

**I wait to tell to everybody that I am so so so so sorry . Because I was so busy in school, that I have no time to write. But don't worry I promise to write in my vacation of 2 weeks.**

**And please**

**Please Review **

**I hope that you like my story**


	6. Chapter 6: Cecilia's First Mission

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 6: Cecilia's First Mission**

(Cecilia's P.O.V)

Today like every day. I wake up early; I wash my hands and face. And I go the dining room for breakfast. Like every day: Dimentio and Mimi fighting, Nastasia trying to keeping both in order. O'Chucks eating with opens mouth. Totally disagreeable. And my master even doesn't appear in dining room. I try to eat fast so I can spend my time alone. But Nastasia always says to me: ''Not eat so fast, Cecilia. You will have stomach pain.''

When I finish my breakfast. I run very fast to my room. I'm very glad that my room has own bathroom, so can't share with nobody. When I finished my bathing, putting white bathrobe around my body. Look in my closet for search my white dress. Is very simple but I like it. But when I open my closet, all my dresses disappear and are replaced with awful and colourful dresses with dots or stripes. Only one person can do this:

! MIMI ! I said very angry.

Soon appears Mimi with yellow dress, white dots and red bow in my room. I really hate when Mimi force me wear her horrible dresses.

''What's up, Cecy'' said Mimi

Another thing that I don't like is call me with silly names. This is the list of silly names of Mimi for every minion including my master.

Dimmy: Dimentio

Chucky: O'Chucks

Nassy: Nastasia

Cecy: Me

And the **worst.**...

County Blecky: Master Count Bleck

''Mimi, how many times I had to say: Don't change my dresses'' I said

''Come on, Cecy. Your dresses is so simple and boring. Doesn't have any sparkles, dots, stripes or any colour. You look a lot even the boring and stretched of Nassy. You have to thank me to bring those wonderful dresses'' said Mimi with a smile in her face.

'' Wonderful dresses? You are kidding me. Mimi those dresses are horrible. Especially this one'' I said. I show her one of dresses. Is pink with sparkles fuchsia and small pink bows.

''What wrong this dress. You will look _adorable, _Cecy'': said Mimi with an evil smile. In my mind say: Oh no, here comes again.

And then begins the mortal battle between Mimi and me. I wish I can use my magic to stop Mimi and those dresses of doom. But I will break the **Rule 85 **of Miss Nastasia that says: The minions can't fight with other minions including the apprentice. If any minion or apprentice breaks this rule. The punishment will be a report of one thousand words of their wrong behavior. 

My relation with Count Bleck's minions **specially **with Mimi led us to discuss, fights, etc. Well... except for Nastasia because I think that she is the second hand of my master than the minion. For the rest of the minions I try to void them. I don't want to cause any problems with my master. The things were very easy when this castle only live my master and me. I really miss those days ago.

Returning to the mortal battle with Mimi: I lose and Mimi win ''again''. My punishment for my failure is wearing the humiliating and pinkness dress. This pink dress is very uncomfortable and itchy. And this is low: pink shoes with glitter. I look very ridiculous. I don't need a mirror to prove it. And Mimi happily for her victory.

''See Cecy, is not so bad? She said.

I'm living nightmare. The last thing that I need if every minion including my master looking at me with this dress. I am not a police fashion but I don't think a pink dress don't match my blue eyes and hair. But Mimi is agreement with that.

''Mmmm, its need something but what is? '' Mimi thinking.

My mind is screaming saying over and over again saying: _**Please, don't tell big bow. Don't tell the big bow. Don't tell the big bow...**_

''Big Bow'' said Mimi. And showing a big pink bow that she thinks that will fit perfectly in my pink dress.

And Mimi getting closer and closer to me. Mimi will put me a big bow in my head. This pink dress is not enough punishment. I am apprentice. Not a doll. Closing my eyes to not to see this madness. Fortunately for me: Nastasia come to save me.

''Mimi, what is you doing with Cecilia'' said Nastasia very mad.

''Noothing, Nassy. Cecy and me are playing a game'' said Mimi innocently.

Nastasia is very smart person. She knows that Mimi is lying. For ensure Nastasia ask another question.

''That is true? Cecilia'' Nastasia said calmly.

''Noo, Is not true. I w-was searching my white dress but Mimi charges my dresses again. And Mimi forces me to wear one of h-her dresses. I try to stop her. But I fail. And look at me Now! '' I said so fast that Mimi and Nastasia don't understand it. I was so ashamed. I can feeling my cheeks turning pink like a lame dress that I wearing now.

''Mimi, I tell you one thousand time to no force Cecilia to use your dresses. Now I want you to return Cecilia's dresses and leave her alone, k?'' said Nastasia very seriously with Mimi.

''B-But Nasssy...'' said Mimi very scary.

Nastasia don't need to say 2 times. Everyone knows Nastasia's special ability to control minds. I never saw that someone could resist Nastasia's brainwashing. It's so powerful... Only looking her eyes and **ta-da**. A new slave- possibly-forever.

''Fine, Cecy will have her boring old dresses'' said Mimi very angry.

Soon Mimi takes the new dresses from the closet and replaces my white dresses. I'm very happy. Mimi return in her room without saying one word. This moment is like music for my ears.

''Thank you for saving me, Ms. Nastasia.'' I said very happily to Nastasia. Nastasia smile me and she said:

''You are welcome, Cecilia. If some minion are bothering you. You know who will call it.'' Nastasia come out of my room. And I close the door. Finally some time alone. When I was preparing to dressing. Someone was knocking the door. When I open the door. It was Nastasia.

''What happen, Nastasia?'' I said.

''Excuse me, Cecilia. But I almost forget it. When you finish dressing. Count Bleck wants to see you in Inner Sanctum.'' Nastasia said. When she gone again. I was thinking why Count Bleck wants to see me. He is so busy doing his work that he don't have time to see me. And I started to change fast putting my white dress, white socks and my black shoes. I am ready.

So I run to my room until the Inner Sanctum. Is a long way and is like a huge maze. Fortunately, I know right way to get out the maze. I have to go faster, my master is waiting for me. Will be very easy for me if I have ability to teleport like my master, Dimentio or Mimi. But its require a lot of power and I still in training. When finally see the big black and white door. I push it so hard and the door open slowly.

Then I walk very careful. The Inner Sanctum is so huge, and has many platforms around it .I don't see my Master in everywhere in this room.

''Over here, Cecilia asked Count Bleck'' said Count Bleck staying in the highest platform in the Inner Sanctum. Well I can't fly but I am very agile like a cat. I'm very good gymnast. Is very fun jumping every platform. When I am staying in the second highest platform nearest from Count Bleck's platform. Like a good apprentice I bow for him with respect.

''Yes, master? '' I said solemnly.

''Cecilia, remember that year ago. You want to participate Count Bleck's plan to destroy the worlds. But Count Bleck doesn't let you. Because you aren't prepare for it. Asked Count Bleck''

''Yes, Master'' I said.

'' Well, Count Bleck was thinking lately of letting you participate his plan of: Beginning of end.'' Said Count Bleck.

Really... My ears are not lying. It's a kind of joke. Finally after days of hard training and practice will be reward. I always insist my master of let me to participate his plan. But he says **''NO''. **It's very strange. But what or why he change of mind. Because my training is not over yet. Even I don't know how teleport, levitation, telekinesis, etc.

''Cecilia, Count Bleck knows that you are doubting. But he knows that you are ready for this big and very important mission: _**your mission is searching in different worlds finding one princess of pure of heart and one cruel and evil monster king.''**_

One kind princess of pure of heart, One powerful evil monster king. I remember that Count Bleck once said that: _The Chaos Heart was unleashed by the marriage of a __powerful king__ and a __pure princess__, used to create an interdimensional rift known as The Void, which would engulf all dimensions. _

This is my first and very important mission I'm so nervous, excited, worried, at time same time. I was wondering the different worlds that I never saw before. I always explore the worlds in books. But I feel prepare for this mission.

''So, my dear Cecilia. Are you ready to accept your destiny as an apprentice? To research 2 important elements for the plan of Destroy all the world. Asked Count Bleck''

''Master Count Bleck, I Cecilia will be honoured to accept her mission. I promise to not to fail you.'' I said firmly and seriously.

''Excellent, Cecilia. Now Count Bleck will give you the ability of teleports in every world'' said Count Bleck.

And then my master gives his dark powers over me. I feel it...It's incredible. I can do anything.

''Now Cecilia, to teleport: you have to think where you want to go. Only close your eyes and the magic will do the rest. Let's practice. Asked Count Bleck.''

So I close my eyes and I think the floor in Inner Sanctum, and I feel the magic over my body. When I open my eyes. It's works. Is incredible it's only my first try and I did correctly. I am so happy. My master also teleport to the place where I am. My master is pleased.

''Excellent Job, Cecilia. Tomorrow in the morning will beginning your mission. You have the rest of night to be prepared everything. '' said Count Bleck.

I bowed to my master and I return to my room. Now that I have the ability of teleport: is very easy to get my room in only 1 minute.

In my room I am getting ready for my mission. I have everything prepare in my blue backpack: books, maps, some fruits, etc. Looking at clock is time for go to bed. I put my white pyjamas and Mr. Bunny lying with me. I know that I'm too old to sleep with stuffed animals. But Mr. Bunny is very special toy. Count Bleck made him when I was baby. When I was little I was afraid of darkness and the monsters. So my master made Mr. Bunny to not afraid of anything. Included keeps I accompany all my life. I truly loved that toy. I wish takes Mr. Bunny with me during my mission but I have 2 reasons to not do it:

I'm very afraid that I lost Mr. Bunny and never see him again.

I'm will look very ridiculous the Greatest Apprentice of Darkness still playing with toys.

I feel my eyes want to close. I'm soo tired. I have to ready for my mission. Suddenly I hear a small crack of a door and the quietly steps. I was wondering who will be. He or she was moving my blue hair and touching my check. In my ear someone whispers saying something. Immediate I recognize that dark but sweet voice saying:

'' Goodnight my dear Cecilia, Count Bleck hope that you have pleasant dreams''

It was Count Bleck . His voice gives me hopes and happiness. I don't sure what dangers will come, but I don't worry. I know that I can do it. He trusts me. And I trust him. It's enough thinking; my mind is going to Dreamland. Imaging new worlds, strange creatures, and new discoveries. And I hope that I can meet someone like me. ... _A dear new friend._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hi everyone, it's Mystery- Magician**

**Please Please Review **

**I hope that you like my story.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Worlds

I do not belong to Nintendo  
>Just my own character<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>_

''_So, my dear Cecilia. Are you ready to accept your destiny as an apprentice? To research 2 important elements for the plan of Destroy all the world. Asked Count Bleck''_

''_Master Count Bleck, I Cecilia will be honoured to accept her mission. I promise to not to fail you.'' I said firmly and seriously._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

><p><strong>The Apprentice<strong>

**Chapter 7: New Worlds**

(Cecilia's P.O.V)

Listening the ringing of bells. My eyes are ready open. I remember the events of yesterday: Today starts my mission. Doing my normal routine only with little faster. Go to the bathroom, changing my pyjamas from my white dress _**hoping that Mimi isn't changing my dresses again.**_

Fortunate all my dresses is intact. So I dress up, brushing my blue hairs and putting my socks and shoes. I run very fast to dining room for my breakfast. Everyone is there, well... except my master. I smell my favourite breakfast: hot waffles with strawberries and blueberries including maple syrup. My stomach is roaring. I sat in dining table with the others minions enjoying their breakfast.

''Good morning, Cecilia'' said Nastasia.

''Good Morning, Ms. Nastasia'' I said.

''Ood, mornin, Cecela'' said O'Chucks eating and saying at same time. It's still disagreeable. ''O'Chucks, I tell you ten thousand time to not talk with your mouth full, K?'' said Nastasia very angry.

''Sorrie, Nastasia'' said O'Chucks without food in his mouth.

''its okay. Morning, O'Chucks'' I said nervously.

''Good morning, Apprentice Cecilia. Is not a wonderful day?'' said Dimentio with always a smile on his face.

''Uhhnn... Good Morning Dimentio, I think is pretty day.'' I said.

Mimi didn't say ''good morning'' to me. She doesn't say anything. It's not bothers me, but... maybe she is mad of me when happen yesterday. Technically is not my fault. She always forces me to wear terrible dresses.

''Mimi, do you like to say something to Cecilia'' said Nastasia.

''H-Hi, Cecilia'' said Mimi softly.

Is very strange that Mimi use my real name without those ridiculous pet names. For me, I'm glad to have a peaceful breakfast. When I going to eat my waffles. Nastasia interrupt me.

''Well, Cecilia. You are very excited for you first mission'' said Nastasia.

''Yes, Nastasia. Is hard to believe that our little apprentice Cecilia is going to her first mission. Is so excited like a happy child having a new toy.'' said Dimentio.

I do not take my cheeks turn pink, by the praises of the minions.

''Y-yeah, Nastasia. Cecelia b comes a brav soldier. Travellin betwen the worlds, seacht ng things. Alone-''

'' I hope that Cecilia never comes back.'' said Mimi interrupting O'Chucks conservation. Everyone is in silence including me. Mimi is ruining my moment. I bet that she is jealous of me. Because I am the greatest apprentice of darkness and Mimi is only common minion of Count Bleck. Also I have an important mission and she doesn't have.

''Mimi, What you say is not well'' said Nastasia very mad with Mimi.

''B-But is true, Nastasia. I don't know why Count Bleck needs a boring apprentice like Cecilia'' said Mimi.

''You know Mimi, I think that you are jealous of me'' I said.

''H-Ha ha ha, jealous of you. You have kidding me. Why I, the fantastic and fabulous Mimi will be jealous of a stretched and boring apprentice like you Cecilia'' said Mimi with arrogance.

''I have many reasons, Mimi. While you are there doing ridiculous party dresses in the Castle Bleck. I am contributing something important: for my master's plan to destroy all the worlds. Accept it, Mimi. I am better than you.'' I said with a smile.

''Is not true…You're a big fat LIAR...Cecy Liar '' said Mimi very angry. It's so angry that her green face is turning red. Her eyes are filled with tears of shame. She could not endure this fight anymore. She rose from her chair, and she ran to her room crying like a baby.

I know it's cruel but it's true. And the truth really hurts a lot. As the fact that Count Bleck is not my real father. I always thought… but I was wrong. The reason that Count Bleck raises me is to become an apprentice of darkness not a daughter for him. Those discussions change my life forever. And also change my way of being. I don't know when was the last time I draw something or when dressed my dolls. I always dedicate my time to study and training. I have always taken things seriously.

Returning my breakfast. Nastasia left the room to comfort and talk to Mimi. Dimentio and O'Chucks eating their breakfast without a single word. Thanks of Mimi of delay my time. Soon I finish my breakfast and I return to my room for check my things for the mission. I have everything ready. Everything is fine. My room was order, neat and silence. I hear someone knocking the door.

''Miss Cecilia. It's me Dimentio. May I come in, please.'' Said Dimentio.

I have no desire to speak to everyone. I'm so busy planning of mission. But that would be rude of me to do it.

''Sure, Dimentio. Come in.'' I said.

Soon Dimentio appears floating in the middle of my room. With always a big smile. I don't know how Dimentio can be happy all time. Maybe is the jesters doing, always be happy and telling sillies jokes to everyone.

''Miss Cecilia, I want to know that you are okay?'' said Dimentio.

I don't know that Dimentio can be thoughtful. There are many things that I don't know about Dimentio. That jester is very mysterious minion. Always appears and disappears like a ghost.

''Yes, Dimentio. I am okay.'' I said with a little smile to him.

''Miss Cecilia . You're right about Mimi. She is jealous of your abilities and powers that are much higher than her. That is a reason Count Bleck chose you to be his apprentice.'' said Dimentio.

Wow, I'm glad that one of Count Bleck's minions could really understand me. I thought that only Count Bleck and Nastasia understand me.

''Well, Miss Cecilia. I don't want delay your time. So I have to go. Just that wants to say good luck on your mission. But I want advices you something; _**you has to be very careful of where you go. Because the things are not what they appears to be.**_'' said Dimento with a sinister voice in the last sentences.

I want to tell something to Dimentio. Soon he disappears. I do not why I feel a kind of chills in my body when I'm with Dimentio. It's kind of creepy. Even Dimentio understand my feelings. In my mind say don't trust him. I fell little scare. Soon someone is knocking my door again. Who will be?

''Cecelia. Its mea O'Chucks. Mea I come in?'' said O'Chucks.

I sighed. I don't want to talk to someone. Enough talking with Dimentio.

''Yeah, O'Chucks. Come in.'' I said again without emotion.

O'Chucks open the door. When he enters my room. His face looked very worry.

''Mea I sit, Cecelia'' asked O'Chucks.

''Sure '' I said.

When he sit my chair near of the desk. Suddenly the chair broke. My chair can't support the weight of O'Chucks. It is too small for him.

''Ohh, I'm so so sorrie. Cecela. I can fix it. I promise'' said O'Chucks

'' Don't worry O'Chucks. My master can fix it later once he finishes his job.'' I said calmly.

''Cecela, R you okay?'' said O'Chucks. Great, why everybody is so worry of me. My master, Nastasia, Dimentio, now you O'Chucks. I will come back once that I finish my mission.

''Yes O'Chucks. I'm okay.'' I said very annoying.

''Cecelia, I know that u want to b alon. But I'm very worrie about you. Mimi said something very bad to you. And I thought that u re hurt.'' said O'Chucks. His strong voice filled with sadness.

''O'Chucks. Thank you for your concern. But I am fine. You have stop worry me. I'm not little baby anymore. '' I said very angry.

O'Chucks sighed. He stoops down so he can at least have my height. And he looks me with his darks eyes.

''Cecelia, I know dat you're a great warrior. I know dat you can defend your self. Just… you re like a sweetie little cousin for mea. I know dat you don't have a familie. And maybe we're Count Bleck minions but also we re together as a happie familie.'' said O'Chucks.

O'Chucks is right. We are like a family. My master treats them like a member of family not like a servant.

''Well, Cecelia. I hope dat you complete your mission. Ood luck!'' said O'Chucks with a smile.

''Thanks, O'Chucks'' I said very happy.

Soon that O'Chucks getting out of my room. I was thinking of having new friends in the new worlds. But my master doesn't send me to make new friends. He sends me for searching _**lovely princess**_ and _**evil king**_. While I'm mediate of the situation of my important mission. Mimi enters my room without my permission. Obviously she still mad about our last discussion.

''Hello, Cecy'' said Mimi.

''Mimi, I want you to get out of my room. NOW!'' I said.

''And I want to be Count's apprentice. But no always get that I want, Cecilia'' said Mimi.

''What you want, Mimi. I'm very busy.'' I said.

''Just I want to say GOOD LUCK for the mission, Cecy'' said Mimi with a cute but FAKE smile.

''Thanks'' I said.

'' Well, who knows. Maybe something terrible happens to you during your mission. And you never came back in the castle'' said Mimi.

I know that she still mad of me. I know she want to be an apprentice. Because she thinks that I'm Count Bleck's favourite person. Mimi an apprentice. Only her craziest dreams. Thinking the most ridiculous idea of Mimi makes me laugh.

''Why you are laughing'' said Mimi.

''Nothing, Mimi. The day when you become my master's apprentice that day the pigs fly away. Seriously Mimi is not easy become an apprentice.'' I said.

''I think that you're afraid. Because if I became apprentice, County will spend more time with me that you are became a boring minion'' said Mimi.

''Only in you're dreams Mimi.'' I said.

'' If you're so good apprentice why you show me some trick or spell'' said Mimi annoying.

''Of course. Mimi'' I said with a big smile.

I closed my eyes, I made few movements with my right hand, and says a spell. And magically her dress is transformed a suit of secretary and red glasses: Identical like Nastasia. Including her 2-tailed horses transform into green-haired with bun. Oh I wish a camera to capture Mimi's moments of shame.

'' AAHHHHHHHH CECY, WHAT 'RE YOU DONE. OH MY GOSH. I'M SO HORRIBLE. I'M SO OUT OF FASHION. I'M STRETCHED. I NEVER FORGIVE YOU, CECILIA. DID YOU HEAR ME: NEVER'' said Mimi screaming. She was so shame that she get out of my room by running until get her room changing of outfit.

Finally I have a moment of peace. Without any interruptions, discussions or chatting. I don't have too much time .My things are ready. The only thing that I have to do is. My last conservation with Nastasia. So I take Mr. Bunny with me. And I teleports into Nastasia office. I knocked the door. And Nastasia give me permission to enter.

Her office is so neat and organized. They have everything necessary for a job of secretary: desk, chair, computer, pencils, papers, etc. Nastasia still is working in the computer. When she saw me, she stops.

'' Hello Cecilia, are you K? '' asked Nastasia.

''Yes, Nastasia. I'm okay. Look I like to talk with you, but I don't have time. I can ask you a BIG favour.'' I said.

'' Of course, Cecilia. What you want?'' said Nastasia.

I look Mr. Bunny for the last time. I look his shiny dark blue eyes. He always is my best friend. I never could replace him.

''Nastasia, you will take care of Mr. Bunny when I'm going out. He doesn't like to be so alone….with Mimi'' I said very nervously. I so so embarrassing.

''Of course, Cecilia. I will take care of Mr. Bunny with my life, K'' said Nastasia.

''And don't forget lock my room when I'm out. Because probably Mimi will redecorate my room. And we know that.'' I said.

''Yes, Cecilia. Anything else?'' said Nastasia with a small smile.

''Nothing, Nastasia.'' I said.

When I saw a clock in the wall. It's almost time. I have to go to Inner Sanctum. My master is waiting for me. I have to run.

''Bye, Nastasia'' I said.

'' Cecilia, Wait'' Nastasia said.

I stopped. Nastasia give a big hug. And she whispers in my ear saying**: ''Good bye Cecilia. Good luck on your mission. You have to be careful.''**

''Well, bye'' I say to Nastasia. So I teleports to my room for take my blue backpack. And again I teleports into Inner Sanctum. My master was in the highest platform. I use my powers to get the second highest platform. My master look at me with a big smile.

''So Cecilia. Did you say good-bye all the minions. You forget something before began your mission. Asked Count Bleck'' said my master.

''Yes, Master. Your minions wish me good luck for the mission. I don't forget anything. I'm prepared'' I said.

''Well Cecilia. Count Bleck wants to say; good luck and He is very proud of you. You're becoming an apprentice of the darkness. So GO Cecilia, go to complete your dark fate. BLECK!'' my master said at loud. This is my signal.

Using my map. I look the first world called Lineland. I close my eyes, filling my dark powers in my body. I don't want to fail. I will not disappoint my master. I know that I can do it.

When I open my eyes. I am in Lineland. I was surprised of the colors, atmosphere, everything. I look something shiny in the sky…that is sun. And the green in the ground is grass. That is true the sky is blue. All my live are surrounded by darkness and shadows. I always read books about the different worlds and their habitants and creatures. I can't imagine how many worlds I want to see. I wonder who is the princess of pure of heart and one cruel and evil monster king. The only way to knowing is searching between new worlds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Next Chapter<strong>_

_The Koopa Troop is searching me. I run and run and run. Those Koopas never give up. I use all my energy and my powers to stop them. But is all of Koopas. I found a bridge crossing towards the other way in the Bowser's Castle. My sweet escape… My ticket out... I was excited. But the Koopa soldiers were arounding my escape. I feel so so hot. And that is the principal reason: a __**huge**__ lake of red lava._

_I do not where to go. I am alone and lost. My two possible options are: To give up and held as a prisoner forever or jump into the hot lava lake and die. Could be my game over._

* * *

><p><strong>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<strong>

**Hello everyone, it's Mystery- Magician :D**

**Yes I made little changes in my story. With a little of suspense and adventure. This s that longest chapter that I wrote it yet...**

**Please Please Review**

**I hope that you like my story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

I do not belong to Nintendo

Just my own characters

_**Previous Chapter**_

_That is true the sky is blue. All my live are surrounded by darkness and shadows. I always read books about the different worlds and their habitants and creatures. I can't imagine how many worlds I want to see. I wonder who is the princess of pure of heart and one cruel and evil monster king. The only way to knowing is searching between new worlds._

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 8: Searching **

(Cecilia's P.O.V)

I had already been 3 weeks since I started my mission. I had already known each known and unknown world maps and books. But still cannot find a princess of pure heart and an evil and cruel monster king.

In the different worlds I have travelled. There is very different realms but marvellous. I have seen many very beautiful princesses as fairy tales. But some of those princesses are selfish and spoiled. Even saw a very beautiful and kind princess in yellow dress with orange details and brown hair that live in Sarasaland. It seemed like a good princess of pure heart, but she is a little rough and tomboy. She can't be a beautiful princess of pure of heart.

And the evil king monster. Some monsters can't scare a fly. There are ugly but is not so scary. Even some monsters are very gentle and sweet. But I need a big, scary, and evil monster in the world.

Until this step. I will never fulfill my mission. I thought this would be easy as eating a chocolate cake. My stomach is roaring like a hunger lion. Talking about chocolate cake and I am hungry. I only ate one of these weeks are nuts and wild berries. For some ''**mysterious**'' reason my sandwiches and fruits in my backpack disappeared from scratch. This is one of the evil works of Mimi. She thought I had to starve for my mission.

Sometimes I will forward letters like reports during my mission. I feel ashamed of my failures of searching. I wish to give up and let someone else continue the mission. If I did that: First I will fail for my master Count Bleck and second Mimi will not leave me alone. I have to continue. _**''Well Cecilia. Count Bleck wants to say; good luck and He is very proud of you. You're becoming an apprentice of the darkness. So GO Cecilia, go to complete your dark fate. BLECK!'' **_ Hearing my master voice in my head over and over again.

So the next kingdom that appears my map is one called: **Mushroom Kingdom. **Preparing my things. I use my magic to teleport into Mushroom Kingdom.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Suddenly I appear in the outside of the Kingdom. That world it's so pretty and peaceful. I wonder where I find the princess of that kingdom. I open my backpack to find my dark blue hood. When I put my hood. I went directly to the kingdom by walking without using my powers because it brings the attention of the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom. I can't image the citizen's looks so like…. A mushroom.

I feel nervous at first, I thought habitants were going to attack me for entering their land. I never thought that the habitants of this world called Toads were so friendly with strangers. Some even smile me and greeted me especially the little Toad. I think that toad is a girl because her hat-like is white with big pink dots I think that she has brown hair, wearing a pink dress and socks with white shoes. The little toad takes my hand with her little hands. She smiles at me. She looks my light blue eyes.

''Hi… My name is Toadbelle. I have 6 years old. And you.'' she said.

''Hello, Toadbelle. My name is Ceci -…..'' I said shocked.

_Stupid of me. Why you tell you're real name. You're an apprentice of darkness you're not a Toad. Count Bleck sends you to find a kind princess & evil king. Not a new friend. Stupid Stupid Stupid of me…._

''Is a cute name….Cecy.'' said Toadbelle.

Fantastic , my new friend Toadbelle is using my terrible nickname of Mimi: Cecy. _Why me? WHY_

''Thank you. Toadbelle. Your name is cute, too'' I said with a smile. Toadbelle giggled. I can't believe that I made a friend. Nobody said me that makes friends is too easy and quickly.

''Cecy, You want to be my friend.'' Toadbelle said with a smile in her face.

Having a family and having many friends is the most craved in my heart. I wish my new friend Toadbelle come with me at my home to play together. But I can't. We're from different worlds. Beside my master will be mad with me if I bring Toadbelle to my dimension without his permission. Toadbelle will miss her old friends and her family if lives with me.

I want to explain to Toadbelle about my situation. But suddenly appears one of the Toads running and screaming: the rest of citizens are very curious. The toad say very loudly to everyone: HEY HEY. THE PRINCESS PEACH IS BACK ! THE PRINCESS PEACH IS BACK!

The toads are very excited of her princess is back including Toadbelle. Appears the everyone loves that princess called Peach. Then the toads go to somewhere, But where?

''Come on, Cecy. I want you meet the Princess.'' said Toadbelle.

Soon I, Toadbelle, and rest of the toads going to the castle to see the Princess Peach. When I saw the castle. I was amazed. The castle of Princess Peach is very different Castle Bleck. So magnificent and fantastic. I finally can see if the Princess Peach is a princess of pure of heart of the prophecy.

Then appears in big door of the castle appears a very old Toad with elegant suit saying that Princess Peach is safe and sound. Thanks of two brave heroes. The toads are screaming of excitement. Next the big door opens completely the princess walking slowly but gentle. That is incredible. Princess Peach is extremely beautiful with her golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, and her cheeks little pink like her dress. I think that she comes from a fairy tale. I can see in her eyes pure and kind in her heart. She smiles at her friends: the Toads.

I open my backpack to find my blue notebook to write a description of the Princess Peach. Her kingdom, toads, etc. I stop to write when Princess Peach said something to Toads.

''Dear Mushroom Kingdom: I, Princess Peach is safe and sound of the wickedness of the King Bowser. …

''King Bowser?'' I said.

''Yes, the King Bowser is the evilest king monster in all world. He always tries with his army of Koopas to harm us. And he kidnap the Princess Peach all time'' said Toadbelle whispers at me.

King Bowser is possible that he can be a monstrous king. Toadbelle sound very scared when she pronounced King Bowser. Seem that he is very interested on Princess Peach.

''….And all thanks two wonderful heroes. Known as Mario's Bros: Mario & Luigi.'' said Princess Peach finished her speech.

The toads clapping and screaming when the Mario's Bros appears with the princess. I thought Mario & Luigi will be look like 2 charming knights in their white horses. But I was wrong. One of heroes is short and little fat using a red shirt with blue overall and brown shoes. And the other is very similar only instead of red, he likes green. He is tall and thin. Both having a moustache, blue eyes and using red and green hat with letter ''M'' &''L''. I think the heroes are humans…. Just like _**my real parents.**_

When the speech of Princess Peach is over. Every toad returns their activities. Only Toadbelle and I.

'' Cecy, We can play hide and seek in the park.'' said Toadbelle.

''Its wonderful idea, Toadbelle. But first I have to do my homework. You know where Mario's brothers live'' I lied.

''Homework?'' said Toadbelle confused.

''Yes…I have to do a report about Mario Bros for my class.'' I said.

''Oh… alright, to get Mario's house is very easy to found. Mario's Bros live in the outside of Mushroom Kingdom. You can see a wooden house that say '**Mario**' and that's it.''

''Okay, Thank you so much. Toadbelle'' I was going to find the Mario's House.

''But, Cecy. Once that you finish your report. You will come to play with me.'' said Toadbelle.

One of the important things about friendship is **THE FRIENDS NEVER SAYS LIES. **I really hate lying. I don't want break Toadbelle's heart. But I don't have another choice.

'' D-Don't worry, Once that finish my report. I will come to see you again.'' I said.

''Okay Cecy. Good bye'' saying Toadbelle hugging me. And going her home with her own _**family.**_

Alone as always. I'm going directly to Mario's house in the outside of Mushroom Kingdom. Using the power of teleport. In there I find the wooden house that includes a sign that says **MARIO **according the information of Toadbelle. But before I need a disguise, a good one that Mario's brother doesn't recognize me. In my backpack I have anything necessary except food. I found a dark blue dress and hat that looks a white mushroom with red dot. Wearing a dress and hat that covering my blue hair. I hope that looks me a toad. I'm ready to meet heroes of Kingdom of Mushroom. I'm little nervous: What happens if Mario & Luigi discover my disguise and my true intentions. I don't want to fail my mission.

I knock softly three times in the door of Mario's house, waiting that someone responds. I heard someone '' I'm coming''. Suddenly the man in green opens the door. He smiles at me.

''Hello child, May I help you in something? '' he said nicely.

'' Hello, sir. Are you Mario? I asked innocently

He laugh at me. I did something wrong. Even I can smell inside the house a unique but delicious food. Maybe is time for lunch.

''No, little child. I'm Luigi. I'm Mario's younger brother.'' Luigi said.

'' I'm am so sorry, Mr. Luigi.'' I said embarrassed.

''Don't worry, child. Appears that you are new one in the town.'' He said.

''Of course, I and _my family_ recently moved.'' I said adding little laugh. Seems that Mr. Luigi is good person. Suddenly my empty stomach roaring so loudly that Mr. Luigi can hear. My cheeks is turning red for embarrass.

''I'm really sorry for that Mr. Luigi. I'm hungry'' I said.

''Don't worry, child. I'm used to the sound of my younger brother, Mario. If you want you can come in and having lunch with Mario and me.

''Oh… Thank you so much. Mr Luigi.'' I said with smile. He is so gentleman. I wonder his brother Mr. Mario is like Mr. Luigi. Inside the house looks a normal house that appears in the books. Mr. Luigi said I have to wait finish the lunch. So I sat in sofa of the living room waiting. My stomach is asking for food. Looking around I meet Mr. Mario sit with me. We have little chatting and funny jokes. Finally Mr Luigi tells us: Lunch Time. We are excited running into desk while Mr. Luigi put something very strange in our plates. The lunch looks like yellow long worms covered with red sauce and rare brown balls.

''Umm …What is this? '' I asked.

'' This is spaghetti with meatball. Our second favourite food.'' said Mr. Luigi.

''The second one. What is first one?'' I said.

''Pizza'' saying Mario's brother together.

''Come on, try. I bet you will like it'' said Mr. Mario.

My two options is die of hungry or eat the '' spaghetti with meatball'' is not easy. I hope I will not die after the first bite. I took the fork and catch the ''meatball'' slowly going into my mouth. Slowly I savoured something that I never tasted before. It's delicious. Taking spaghetti and meatball eating. I'm really enjoying this rare but delicious food.

''Umm I forgot. What is your name, little child.'' asked Luigi

_Oh no, I don't make this mistake again. Think Cecilia. It's has to be perfect name for a Toad. Don't tell your real name…._

''Umm… My name is Toaderella'' I said.

_Lame name, Cecilia. I hope Mario's brothers believe me. Seriously Toaderella …._

''Is….very unique name, Toaderella'' said Mr Luigi

''Yes, I liked…'' said Mr Mario

I'm glad that those brothers believe me, but I need answers about Princess Peach and King Bowser. When we finish the lunch. I, Mr Mario and Mr Luigi sitting in the living room. Sadly Mario and Luigi are asking me more questions about me, parents, etc. I said to them that I and my family lived more far away from Mushroom Kingdom. I didn't say more details.

''Tell me. Where are your parents? Toaderella'' said Mr. Luigi

''My parents are working right now. There are too busy lately'' I said

''But it's someone taking care of you? '' said Mr. Mario worried

''Well… there is a **friend** are taking care of me. Because my parents are too busy of caring of me'' I said

Mario's brothers are very worry about me. But why? Mario or Luigi are not my father. I don't need a family. I can care by myself. I don't need a babysitter. I can complete my mission alone. I hope that Count Bleck or Nastasia aren't watching me during my mission. I have to leave quickly.

''Umm Mario and Luigi…. I need your help'' I said

''Of course Toaderella, What is your need?'' said Luigi

''Well in the school. I was working about report of heroes of Mushroom Kingdom. But I need for information. Can you both help me, please?'' I said.

''Ok. We going to help you'' said Mr Luigi.

Suddenly we spend all afternoon helping my ''homework''. About Mario and Luigi, the Princess Peach, King Bowser, how both saved the kingdom many times, etc. I noted everything in my notebook including some drawings. Only I need is one more question.

''I need one question'' I said.

''Tell me: How I get into Bowser's Kingdom''

''Really, but why?'' said Mr. Mario surprised

''It's for extra points in the report. Don't think I'm going to Bowser's Kingdom. '' I said.

''Of course not. That place is not for children. It's very dangerous'' exclaimed Mr. Luigi.

''I promise: That I never ever go to Bowser's Kingdom'' I said with smile. But Mario's brothers didn't know that I cross my fingers in my back. Means I broke my promise.

''Ok, Bowser's Kingdom in the valley called: Valley of Bowser in Dark Land in the World 8. My brother and I always traveling by green tubes that appears everywhere in Mushroom Kingdom. But you have to be careful with Bowser & Koopa Troopa.'' said Mario seriously.

''Don't worry Mr. Mario. I promise you and Mr. Luigi to not cause any problem going to Dark Land. My report is going to give me A++. Thank so much for help me Mario's Bros'' I said with a big smile.

''You are welcome, Toaderella. We are happy to help you. But is getting late. Better you go home before gets dark'' said Mr. Mario

''Alright, bye''

''Wait … Toaderella'' said Mr. Luigi.

Mr. Luigi gives me something before I'm gone. He gives like lunchbox containing something inside.

''Its pizza, little Toaderella. You can eat something in dinner. Only you have to harm the pizza first. Believe me and Mario that cold pizza taste yucky'' said Mr. Luigi with a smile.

I give to the Mario's Bros a big hug. I don't understand why but I feel something that never feeling before. Sadly I never come back again. I said goodbye to Mario's Bros and I said maybe I will come again.

Is getting late and I have something to do first before go to Dark Land. I teleporting to Toadbelle's house for a sad goodbye to my first new friend. Almost I forgot I have taken off my costume and change for my normal clothes. I did it by magic in a few seconds. I knock the door 3 times. When door open I meet Toad belle's mother. She looks like Toadbelle but much taller and use red dress and shoes.

''Hello dear, are you Cecy, the Toadbelle new friend'' she said.

'' Yes, Madam. I can talk with her, please?'' I asked politely

''Of course, my dear'' she said

Suddenly Toadbelle appears in the front of house. Her mother left saying we have only few minutes before Toadbelle have to go to sleep.

''Cecy, you came back. Did you finish your homework?'' Toadbelle said.

''Yeah'' I said.

''Yeah, so you can come to my room. We can have sleepover'' she said with smile.

Suddenly my eyes are filling with my tears. I hate lying to my new friends….

''Cecy, what wrong?'' Toadbelle very worry.

''Toadbelle, I'm…. moving tonight'' I said.

''What… But why'' exclaimed Toadbelle.

''Because….. My parents ….got a new job, but are very far away. I'm sorry, Toadbelle'' I said

''But... I can ask my parents if me I go with you. We can live with adventures like Mario's Bros'' Toadbelle said.

''Is good idea, but what about your family and your friends. You will miss them. You can't go with me.'' I said.

''Yeah…. I'm going to miss you so much, Cecy'' she said.

''Me too, you are my best friend in the world'' I said.

''Wait Cecy.'' Toadbelle said to wait. I hope doesn't take long. In few minutes Toadbelle brings her red bow.

''I give my favourite bow, when you remember me, Cecy'' Toadbelle said with smile.

''Oh thank you, Toadbelle. Wait I can give you something to remember me'' I said

In my backpack I found some crystals during my mission. I love recollecting colorful crystals.

''Wow, Cecy… Is soo pretty'' Toadbelle handed a blue crystal. She is amazing.

''I'm glad that you like it. Well I have say goodbye. My parents are waiting for me'' I said.

''Goodbye, Cecy''

''Goodbye, Toadbelle''

Toadbelle return her real home with her family and friends. And I return to my mission. My mission is not over yet. I need to go to Dark Land to see King Bowser. I will take the easiest way to go there. I close my eyes and my magic to the rest.

**Bowser's Castle**

When I open my eyes. I feel very hot ….. Really hot. I feel my forehead is getting wet. Even is hot place also very dark. Can't see the sun or moon. Is like hell. Regardless I have to found King Bowser's Castle. Is not hard to find. Because the King Bowser's Castle is few miles from me. Definitely looks a sinister castle living an evil and cruel king called Bowser. There you can see a well around the castle. And not any well is made of lava.

I have to be careful with guards are watching the castle. Mr. Mario said those guards is Koopa Troop. So I teleport into inside the castle and I my magic to turn me invisible. Sadly I can't be invisible forever, my invisible power lasts a short time. But is enough time to find King Bowser if he is the king monster of the dark prophecy.

Running the halls of castle searching each room. This castle is really big and having lots of room. I hear something strange and very loudly came from one of the rooms. When I open the door quietly: I see 8 koopa kids doing a big mess: the koopa with blue hair is making some type of robot; other koopa with pink bow with white dots using much makeup that I think is girl is doing other re-makeup, and the rest of koopa kids are fighting. Mr. Mario mentions that King Bowser has 8 children: Larry, Morton Koopa Jr, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig von Koopa and the last one the youngest one Bowser Jr. For short is called Koopalings.

I think King Bowser is a terrible father to have horrible children. _Except Bowser Jr that some reason I consider him very cute._

Leaving the room I am running fastest that I can until I found main room of castle. Besides Koopa Troopa everywhere in the castle. I finally found the evilest monster king in the dark prophecy. **King Bowser **

Oh my. King Bowser is really huge. And looks-not-so-friendly-guy-just-I-wanna-to-destroy-you. Seriously I'm scare. Seems he is very angry of something or someone. I don't know. I open my notebook and I sketching every detail about him. He and Princess Peach most are perfect candidates for the prophecy. Count Bleck will be happy to me for results of my mission.

But I don't sing victory yet. Suddenly I feel tire and weak. My invisible power will end up. I will become visible again. I have to get out fast. I run again to hall of castle, searching the exit. I don't remember where exit of Bowser's Castle is. I can't teleporting right now. I feel little exhausted. I have saved my powers and my energy.

Soon my invisible power is gone. For my bad luck the Koopa Troopa see me.

''Hey….. You. Who are you'' said one Koopa showing his hammer.

I began to run of my life. The Koopa Troopa call all koopas of they need. One of koopa with wear blue robes and hats resembling the garb of a wizard catch me. I try to use my strength, but is useless.

''Well … well… well. We seem we have a little blue girl spy, don't we'' said one koopas

All koopas are agreed.

''What have to do with that insolent girl, boss'' said red koopa.

''Well, Once our king be calm down, decide whether it will make our prisoner or a new pet for his children'' said boss koopa.

These destinations are horrible I'm a prisoner not a pet. I have to think of anything but that... one minute I have an idea. I read about Koopas. They say Koopas love hot places. I wonder if…

'' Nix potentia'' I shouted. Moving my hands.

Suddenly all the room is covered with snow. The Koopas hate snow or anything cold. They can't support longer. I successful escaped. And run finding I way to escape. I look in walls of castle. Someone really innocent put the map of Bowser's Castle. Tells me the only exit near to me. In the entrance door. I run very fast into big door. Good luck for me that someone forgot close the door.

The Koopa Troop is searching me. I run and run and run. Those Koopas never give up. I use all my energy and my powers to stop them. But is all of Koopas. I found a bridge crossing towards the other way in the Bowser's Castle. My sweet escape… My ticket out... I was excited. But the Koopa soldiers were arounding my escape. I feel so so hot. And that is the principal reason: a huge lake of red lava.

I do not where to go. I am alone and lost. My two possible options are: To give up and held as a prisoner forever or jump into the hot lava lake and die. Could be my game over.

''Surrender, blue spy… Give up or you will suffer the consequences'' said boss koopa.

''Well I will suffer the consequences'' I said

''Wait ... No'' said Koopa

I decided to jump into hot lava lake. The koopas think I'm crazy. So I jumping high as I can… falling into lake of lava. I feel very very hot. But I close my eyes with all my energy and power teleporting into Lineland. I disappear…

**Lineland **

I reappear sound and safety in the high hill of Lineland. Wow I am so so exhausted and hungry. What great adventure that I have… searching, princesses, villains, new worlds, but principal is new friends.

It's so beautiful the big white moon on the sky. I feel cold wind in my face. What delightful. Searching in my backpack my dinner. I use little of magic to turn hot the pizza. Said Mr Luigi that cold pizza taste yucky. And Mario's Bros was right. The pizza is the best food in the world. I'm very grateful with Mario's Bros. Is funny that Mario loves red and Luigi loves green. Wait minute… **RED & GREEN**

_The Heroes of the Light are compose __**''man in red ''**__, ''pure of heart princess'', '' evil monster king'' and __**''man in green''**__._

My master the people who is going to stop his plans are Heroes of Light. And Mario's Bros always save the Mushroom Kingdom. Could be those heroes of the light. I don't know will appears very soon when Count Bleck starts his plan of Beginning of End.

Tonight I'm very tired I need all my strength and powers to get back to my home: Castle Bleck. Using my dark blue hood as a blanket and my backpack as pillow. I can't wait until tomorrow. Finally my mission is completed.

_**In the Next Chapter**_

''_Master Bleck, Nastasia, Mimi, someone can hear me'' I shouted more than before…_

_I can't believe it… Everyone is gone. I'm alone in Castle Bleck. Is a living Nightmare…? They left me alone. Like my parent did with me. O'Chucks said me that we are family for me. Because I never had family before… He, Master Bleck, everyone, lied to me. The families never left you alone. I was wrong. If I was alone before, I'll be alone forever. I fell to my knees crying with fear and sadness. I could not believe can be happening to me. My only companion for my life is the dark shadows of the Castle Bleck_

**Ciao a tutti (Hi everyone) :D**

**It's me Mystery- Magician**

**After months of waiting finally appears the Chapter 8. The longest chapter ever I write before. And I wanna to tell something **

**First **

**Nix potential means Snow Power**

**Don't confuse my own character Toadbelle with Toadette. Are totally different**

**Second: **** Few things about Cecilia**

**She never eats pizza or spaghetti with meatballs in her life until now.**

**She speaks few languages including Latin**

**Her favourite Koopaling is Bowser Jr. Because is very cute and small. Really**

**Her fake name is combination of Toad + Cinderella**

**That's all **

**Please review **

**I hope that you liked my story**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises and Changes

I do not belong to Nintendo

Just my own character

_**Previous Chapter**_

_The Heroes of the Light are compose __**''man in red ''**__, ''pure of heart princess'', '' evil monster king'' and __**''man in green''**__._

_My master said the person who is going to stop his plans is Heroes of Light. And Mario's Bros always save the Mushroom Kingdom. Could be those heroes of the light. I don't know will appears very soon when Count Bleck starts his plan of Beginning of End. _

_Tonight I'm very tired I need all my strength and powers to get back to my home: Castle Bleck. Using my dark blue hood as a blanket and my backpack as pillow. I can't wait until tomorrow. Finally my mission is completed._

**The Apprentice**

**Chapter 9: Surprises and Changes**

(Cecilia's P.O.V)

After much research, adventures of other worlds, and I went to my discovery only place: Castle Bleck. I thought that something had changed during my mission. The sometimes things change over time. '' I also thought my new friends in other world''. Since they really like them. Even though that was not really me. Perfect I made new friends with lies and deceit. I know what I did wrong. But what could I do. I'm just an apprentice of darkness. I'm getting my master's orders. I could not disobey his orders. Okay enough of talking: All my things are in order. And I'm ready to return to the castle with my power of teleports.

To enter the castle was completely silent. No sound of voices known. Only I can hear my footsteps. I'm beginning to bother with this. Perhaps they left without me. What's going on?

''Hello where are all '' I cried very hard.

Is it some kind of joke? My master and his minions had a plan for me. They know this is not funny.

''Master Bleck, Nastasia, Mimi, someone can hear me'' I shouted more than before…

I can't believe it… Everyone is gone. I'm alone in Castle Bleck. Is a living Nightmare…? They left me alone. Like my parent did with me. O'Chucks said me that we are family for me. Because I never had family before… He, Master Bleck, everyone, lied to me. The families never left you alone. I was wrong. If I was alone before, I'll be alone forever. I fell to my knees crying with fear and sadness. I could not believe can be happening to me. My only companion for my life is the dark shadows of the Castle Bleck.

The shadows of the dark night of that day when my parents left me. I thought Count Bleck was the light that illuminates my way. He teaches me that shadows always stay with you. Now begins my new life alone in huge castle. At least only I need is place to live….. Maybe forever. Slowly I walk into my comfortable room. When I open the door I remember that I told Nastasia to lock my room because of Mimi. Very strange.

However, my room is not big but it is small. the walls are covered in black like the rest of the castle. Only I have a huge blue curtains covered window, a snow-white carpet and two shelves: one for my books of black magic and the other is where I keep my wrists right now that are dusty like my books. A medium bed, wardrobe, bedside table, lamp, private bathroom, etc... It's just an ordinary room Maybe I could have a chance to see my ''friends'' in the other world. So I will not feel so alone. I feel so tired and lonely. Lying in my bed I found a curious note. I read it and say:

_**We have your dear Mr. Bunny. If you want to see him again. Look in Castle Bleck Foyer. We will be waiting for you : Apprentice Cecilia**_

_**Sincerely, your ''friends''**_

_**Anonymous: :P**_

Mr Bunny. My dear Mr Bunny. Those ruffians good for nothing. How dare touch my dear Mr Bunny, my only friend. As I could forget him. Poor Mr Bunny. Do not worry, buddy. I'll save you.

Before I teleport into the Castle Bleck Foyer. I take my sceptre and my magic book. I'm sure there will be a great fight. I found a large black door with white details leading to Castle Bleck Foyer. I'm not quite sure who or whatever. But no one. I repeat no one can touch or hurt my Bunny. Upon entering the room is completely dark. Darker than normal. I made with my sceptre shine a light blue sky. And I hear a soft well-known voice.

'' 1… 2… 3."

''! Surprise! ''

The lights came on. Also the music. The Castle Bleck Foyer is decorated with balloons and rainbow colored ribbons. The table full of delicious dishes. And the minions of my master wear party hats including Mr Bunny. Nastasia put me a party hat in my head. Oh my Grambi. I feel so stupid in that moment.

'' ! In the name of Queen Jaydes. What's going on!'' I scream.

''It's your victory celebration for completing your mission, Cecilia'' said Nastasia.

'' And Why did not answer my calls'' I said

'' Because will ruin the surprise, dear Cecilia. And according Mimi. You like the surprises'' said Dimentio.

Mimi has to be her. I do not like surprises. Or parties. But the other side at least I will not be drowning in darkness or loneliness. I noticed that someone is missing in my victory party.

''Miss Nastasia, Where is my master?'' I said.

'' I fear that Count Bleck is very busy lately. He said he left us the day off to organize a party for your return and your victory'' said Nastasia.

''Umm… I can see him. I have to give information about my mission.'' I said.

''Of course, Cecilia. But do not take so long because we going to eat chocolate cake.'' Nastasia said.

''Nassy, We could eat cake without Cecy'' said Mimi.

''Of course not, Mimi. We will not do without the guest of honor'' said Nastasia.

''Oh MAN'' said Mimi.

Ignoring the discussion about the chocolate cake. I teleports into Inner Sanctum. There is my master. Count Bleck always stays in the highest platform in Inner Sanctum. I use my magic to get in the second highest platform. Like always I bow for my master. I have noticed that my master is busy reading Dark Prognosticus that he does not notice my presence.

''Master Bleck. I returned from my first mission. And let me say that I was very successful'' I said firmly.

Count Bleck stops reading. And he looks at me with his bright red eyes.

''Ah-h Cecilia: Count Bleck's apprentice. You have returned. Congratulations on your hard work and dedication. Count Bleck is very pleased with your success.'' he said.

''Thank you, Master. Here is all about the princes of pure heart and the evil king monster. Their locations, characteristics, etc. Everything in my notebook'' I said handing him my blue notebook.

''Excellent Cecilia, Count Bleck knows that you will not fail him. Count Bleck is very proud of you'' said Count Bleck.

''Thanks again, Master.'' _'Count Bleck is very proud of you'. _What I would say is a parent wanted their children but obviously my love not my father. I told you many times. '' Umm Master. You could go to party of the victory with me.'' I said nervously.

''Count Bleck sorry but him is very busy with the prophecies, preparations, etc… Go you. You deserve, apprentice.'' said Count Bleck.

That's disappointment was very excited to tell you about my adventures on. I was at the party for 3 hours chatting, eating, etc... I really am not a party girl because the party that I had is the day when Count Bleck found me. Even though it did not feel like celebrating. But I don't allow the party will be wasted. Since that Count Bleck's minions make this party for me.

After the party I went to my room with my dear. Mr Bunny. I change my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and went my comfortable bed. Just missing that Count Bleck would tuck me in and tell me a goodnight. The hours pass and my father did not appear. I look at the little clock on my nightstand. It's 11:40 pm. I feel like my eyes want to close. I think my teacher did not come today. I also will come tomorrow or past tomorrow.

For my part I am happy to be home but I'm not sure why I'm sad. According to what the books say is always going to make a house a home if there is a family. And of course I have no family. I'm apprentice. Count Bleck is my master and my teacher. And Count Bleck's minions are minions. We are not family. I don't feel any kind of warm of family. During my trip did not discover who I really am or what happened to my parents. Not sure if I'm human, witch or demon. Not because I look like a person if I have black magic in the fingertips. Or that I can summon spells, create potions, etc... Either I'm the only Count Bleck's apprentice. The destroyer of the world. And nothing and nobody can stop him the fate of a thousand worlds.

_**In the Next Chapter**_

''_**Everything you want to know what you like I say. Everything about your mysterious dark past. I can even make you will become a powerful being in the world. Everything your heart desires will come true dear apprentice. Just open in me.'' **__Dark Prognosticus said to me. _

_I'm not sure we happening to me. I feel like a big dark energy is taking over my body and my mind. I want to know about my past and my destiny. I could only do so if I disobey the orders of my master and read the dark prophecy. I wonder will be worth reading Dark Prognosticus or I will suffer the consequences of my actions…_

**Hola a todos ( Hi Everyone ) **

**It's me Mystery- Magician**

**I hope that you like my new chapter. Please Review Review, mis amigos **


End file.
